


Career Change

by lorenisnotcool



Series: Letters to Dean [40]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Career Change, Cat, Countdown, Eventual Happy Ending, Letters, M/M, POV First Person, Winter, believed death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:12:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m not sure what I will do, but I don’t want to teach anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Career Change

It’s January now. It started snowing a couple of days ago. I had to break out all my winter coats again. I bought Cree a giant coat as well. She hates it. She also hates the snow. I took her outside and sat her on the ground and she hissed at me and began clawing at my legs. She likes to sit on top of the couch and watch it fall from the window however.

I don’t think I’m going back to teaching next year. I’m not sure what I will do, but I don’t want to teach anymore. Maybe I’ll go back to school. Or open up a book store. I really don’t know.

184 days until you were supposed to come home.

-Castiel.

**Author's Note:**

> I have the rest of the series almost finished! Everything should be uploaded by Sunday most likely. :(:


End file.
